Slayers and Warriors
by Orilon
Summary: Xander is changing, and gets info from Angel about what he is.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Changes  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander (implied so far)  
  
Spoilers: Itty bitty one fore the end of Season 2 of Buffy. Blink and you'll miss it.  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I admit Snake Warriors are based off Slayers, but you won't see them on the TV Show.  
  
Summary: Xander is changing.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
{Voices in Xander's head}  
  
Xander made sure that Buffy and the others were gone before grabbing the dropped sword and finishing off the last demon. There were too many close calls for his comfort lately. He was becoming more powerful, and gaining instinctual fighting knowledge that he never had before.  
  
He had to be careful and not let the others see, in case they thought he was possessed again and try to get rid of whatever was "possessing" him. They were great, but whenever someone acted out of character a spell or possession was automatically assumed.  
  
He had a feeling that this was not either one, but didn't know what it was. He tried not to show too much more strength that usual when fighting but he felt stronger that ever before, as well as not displaying more knowledge of demons that somehow was coming naturally recently.  
  
Spike had been giving him odd looks lately, so he was worried the vampire would blurt out his secret and the de-spelling would begin. Although it would be a relief to have it out so he wouldn't have to hide.  
  
During the latest research session, he swore as soon as he and Spike got back to the apartment, they were going to have a little chat abut what the vampire knew and wasn't telling him.  
  
{Why would he tell you the truth?}  
  
Where the heck did that come from?  
  
{I doubt the vampire would even know what you are.}  
  
That was weird. He never had that happen before. He knew that his vampire roommate may show the "big bad" façade in public, but he showed a gentle side in private. That is why he never asked him anything in public because he would just get a snarky answer that didn't help. He knew better than to underestimate the vampire's intelligence. A stupid vampire didn't live over a century and help take down an insane sire. Intelligence was a major factor for survival, and Spike was a survivor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Searching For New  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Every thing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and  
  
Mutant Enemy. I admit that snake warriors were based off slayers, but you don't see them on the TV show.  
  
Summary: Two different calls.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
{Voice in Xander's Head}  
  
"Angel Investigations. We help.."  
  
"Is Angel there?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Angel its Ben."  
  
"Ben! What's wrong?" "We're looking for the new Snake Warrior. We have a name but not much else." "What's the name?" "Alexander Harris."  
  
Clunk. The phone dropped from Angel's frozen fingers.  
  
"Angel, you there?"  
  
"Yes. Are you sure that's the right name?"  
  
"Have it written in front of me. The linage charts say Alexander Harris, and we know that he isn't here."  
  
"I know him, and there is no way that he can be a Snake Warrior." "Have you ever been around one before they got their powers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They don't feel like a Snake Warrior until after they gain their powers."  
  
"And since he just got them, I wouldn't have known?" Angel still couldn't believe that  
  
Xander of all people was the new Warrior.  
  
"Not before the last two weeks."  
  
"What are the first ones?"  
  
"Increased strength, fighting instincts, telepathic link to the Warrior before, and a instinctual knowledge of demons."  
  
"Angel, I need you to see if the man you know is the one we're looking for."  
  
"I'll leave for Sunnydale tonight."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Xander was going nuts. The voice in his head was growing stronger demanding that he stake Spike whenever he was around him.  
  
{Kill him. It is your duty.}  
  
Xander ran from the apartment to his car. The minute he was away, the voice stopped. He didn't know how he was going to get rid of the voice but still not dust his roommate. His feelings for the blonde were becoming jumbled. He wasn't sure if it was just like or moving more into lust. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Understandings  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG-13 for light innuendo  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: Itty bitty one for Season 2 of Buffy.  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Every thing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I admit that snake warriors were based off slayers, but you don't see them on the TV show.  
  
Summary: Xander now knows what's happening to him  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
{Voice in Xander's Head}  
  
[Xander's Reply]  
  
Xander was glad that he finally understood what the voice in his head was. At first he wasn't too happy when Angel came down from LA, but that changed when the older vampire had information about what was happening to him.  
  
While he was sad that the Snake Warrior before him was dead, and had a telepathic connection, it was a relief that he wasn't cracking up. The news was a shock that he had a destiny like Buffy. Instead of being the useless one with out powers, it turned out he had a calling as well, just that Snake Warriors live longer because of the knowledge that comes from the experience of the warrior they are connected to; so it took longer for him to receive those powers.  
  
He didn't announce that fact to Buffy, he knew how she didn't handle another Slayer in town very well, and he didn't want to leave because of this. He would use the abilities if needed, but wouldn't announce them to the whole world.  
  
He was very glad that after he figured out what was going on, he was able to get Melissa, the former warrior, to stop demanding he kill Spike. After a long discussion, they came to an understanding regarding the chip, Spike helping and Xander's possible feelings for the blonde vampire.  
  
{Quit thinking about the annoying blond and get back to work.}  
  
The whole group had been researching the newest demon, and his thoughts had wondered off. The books he was reading didn't help at all.  
  
{Might be helpful for future reference though.}  
  
[Riiight]  
  
{You never know when it will help}  
  
[Like I'll ever need to kill a demon that lives in Africa]  
  
{As I said, you'll never know}  
  
He chuckled. This type of bickering was common, and it wasn't so scary now that he was used to it. Just like his with Spike. He wished that Spike shared his feelings and it would go beyond friendship.  
  
{Quit thinking about embalming the vampire and pick up the next book}  
  
[Embalming? He may be dead but he doesn't need to be preserved for burial]  
  
{My term for shagging, or the beast with two backs, is embalming but not in the traditional sense. After all, the French call orgasm the "little death"}  
  
[Ewww] 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Learn Beyond  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: Season 2 of Buffy  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Snake Warriors are based off Slayers, but are not seen on the show.  
  
Summary: Road trip and more information  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
{Voice in Xander's head}  
  
[Xander's reply]  
  
Xander settled into Angel's back seat and groaned. He really did not want to be in the same car with Angel for two hours and Angel's refusal to tell him where they were going made his mood worse.  
  
{Looks like I'll have to explain since Angel won't.}  
  
[Get to it] Xander groused.  
  
{Don't pull an attitude with me. Angel is taking you to see Ben, who verifies snake warriors.}  
  
[Verifies?]  
  
{After an incident of a false identification that almost destroyed us, Ben makes sure that the new snake warriors are actually warriors.}  
  
[How can he be sure they are one?]  
  
{He is one himself. He was paralyzed by a demon breaking his back early in his calling and was taken off active duty so the next warrior could be called. He can still sense other warriors, vampires, ghosts, etc. but can't actively fight.}  
  
[I thought one had to die before the other was called.]  
  
{Only slayers have that rule. If a warrior is incapacitated and the next in line is at the right age, the next is called and the incapacitated one is taken off active duty. Or in Ben's case, a substitute is found until the next in line is the right age. That would have come in handy for slayers over the years.}  
  
Xander shuddered at the thought of Buffy being paralyzed but realized that if she got sloppy that could happen. Which brought up even more unpleasant thoughts of Spike telling him the painful story of being in the wheelchair and the abuse at the hands of insane Angelus. Thoughts of his lover being tortured made him hate the driver of the car even more.  
  
He just could not wait to get where they were going to get away from the vampire. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Destinations  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG-13 for innuendo  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant enemy. Characters not from Buffy come from my imagination.  
  
Summary: The destination and Xander's future is revealed.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
{Voice in Xander's head}  
  
[Xander's reply]  
  
Xander reluctantly followed Angel into a shadowy building, glad that the drive was over but still he still didn't trust the vampire.  
  
[I have a bad feeling about this.]  
  
{Relax. Ben's office is in here. Besides, Ben would kick Angel's undead ass if anything happened to you.}  
  
[Not helping. I thought you said Ben was paralyzed?]  
  
Low chuckle then {He is, but from the waist down. His aim with daggers and swords is still deadly.}  
  
[Sword through Dead boy's chest?]  
  
{Probably much lower.}  
  
A mental picture of Angel with a dagger stuck in a lower, painful place materialized in his mind.  
  
[Ouch.]  
  
{Ben has been known to do that, and Angel knows it. I severely doubt he will let anything happen to you.}  
  
[I hope you're right.]  
  
Down a long hallway in silence than Angel stopped in front of a door. After two soft knocks the vampire opens the door and the two men walk in.  
  
Xander felt tendrils of power go down his spine, and flinched slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to be sure that you are a warrior."  
  
Xander looked Ben over. Long light brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail, blue-green eyes, and high cheekbones but not as sharp as Spike's. He winced when Ben moved the wheelchair out from behind a desk and rolled over in front of them.  
  
"We know he is a warrior, now the question is which one he is replacing."  
  
"Which one, you mean both died?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes. Both were killed on the same day by two different demons."  
  
"I have a girl named Melissa in my head, if that helps."  
  
"Yeah it does. If you have Melissa that means Jenny is in contact with the other."  
  
"Melissa?" Angel asked.  
  
"She's Terry's daughter, which you could tell from talking to her."  
  
"Attitude problems?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not so much attitude as..."  
  
"Referring to sex as embalming but not in the traditional sense?" Xander asked.  
  
Ben laughed. "Exactly."  
  
"Or singing in a bad British accent?"  
  
Ben laughed harder. "Definitely sounds like her."  
  
"What was she singing, or do I want to know?" Angel asked.  
  
"You don't want to know. It was some of the punk that Spike calls music."  
  
"Most likely Generation X from what I remember."  
  
Angel groaned.  
  
"I agree. I can't stand it either but Melissa and Bethany were always listening to it when I went to their apartment."  
  
{Not every time, just most of the time. We also had were playing Megadeth and Flostam and Jetsam.}  
  
"Now that you established that Xander is a snake warrior, what happens next?" Angel asked. "We wait for Jenny's successor before we do the ceremony to put them in active duty." 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Ceremonies  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. Everything else comes from my mind.  
  
Summary: The ceremony to put Warriors in active duty.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
{Voice in Xander's Head}  
  
[Xander's reply]  
  
The waiting was killing him. Xander sat in a small room off the main lobby of the hall used to initiate the snake warriors and the wait for the other warrior to show up was driving him nuts.  
  
{Calm down. It takes awhile to get from Ben's office to the main hall.}  
  
Just when Xander was about to reply, Ben and the other warrior came in. She was as tall as Xander, with short, spiky red hair, blue eyes, rimless glasses and wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Xander this is Spyder. Spyder, this is Xander." Ben introduced.  
  
"Spyder?"  
  
"It's my given name. My parent's favorite holiday is Halloween and my dad suggested calling me Sypder Rose and my mom liked the idea."  
  
Music started and Ben led the two snake warriors up a long aisle.  
  
"Does this remind you of something?" Sypder whispered in Xander's ear.  
  
"Yeah, the end part of Star Wars." Xander replied.  
  
{Never thought about it that way, but you're right. The main difference is Leia put a medal around their necks; Heather is going to give you a tattoo on the small of your back. They don't warn you but the mark is going to hurt.}  
  
They reached the foot of stairs and a platform and stopped. Ben moved to the side and a woman with black hair with gray streaks came down with a scary looking tool in her hand.  
  
"Who wants to be marked first?"  
  
"Mark Xander first so he can get it over with." Spyder suggested.  
  
Xander braced himself and Melissa was right, it did hurt like hell to have a tattoo there. He was relieved when she moved over to Spyder. When she finished he looked over and saw a sword with a snake wrapped around it on the small of Spyder's back.  
  
He became bored listening to her speech about the long line of the snake warriors and their history.  
  
[This is as boring as listening to Giles drone on about Slayers.]  
  
{I'll agree with that. It seems like people in power just like to talk and talk and talk.}  
  
[What happens after this?]  
  
{Spyder will receive her first assignment and I'm not sure what they'll want to do with you.} 


End file.
